Gavin (TV Series)
Gavin is an antagonist and a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is a high-ranking member of the Saviors and one of Negan's four outpost leaders alongside Simon, Regina, and Eugene Porter. Overview Although an antagonist, Gavin is extremely collected and level-headed for a Savior. He can be ruthless when necessary, but is more inclined to be diplomatic than his peers. He specifically chose the Kingdom's tribute route because it causes him little stress, and prefers to avoid any inconveniences if he can help it. He shows respect and courtesy to Ezekiel and acknowledges that he takes their meetings seriously and is always punctual, and treats their group with decency. Despite his civil relationship with the Kingdom, he has no time with Ezekiel's royalty act, dismissing it as "shit", (which is ironic, considering most Saviors see Negan as a God-like figure.) He seems to be reluctant when ordering ultimatums, preferring to give chances. Unlike most other Saviors, he is also upfront with his retribution, preferring to make it clear who will be punished, rather than selecting someone at random. Due to his demeanor and tendency to avoid unnecessary stress, it is likely that Gavin became a Savior for an easier life, lacking the thuggish and sadistic traits of his peers. This is reinforced when the Saviors under his command capture the Kingdom. He is shown to have cowardly tendencies, begging Morgan for mercy, and stating Negan cannot be beaten, so it would be better to just go along. While Gavin mostly allows Jared to get away with abusing Ezekiel's guards, he has a low opinion of him and his obnoxious behavior. Although a ruthless Savior by trade, Gavin has shown he has not completely abandoned his humanity. He reacts angrily when he realizes that Benjamin, a teenager, had been shot by Jared as a lesson to the Kingdom instead of Richard. The next day, instead of taunting them as many Saviors would do, Gavin shows legitimate concern by inquiring about Benjamin's health. Upon realizing that Benjamin has died, Gavin appears genuinely upset and he furiously orders Jared to walk back to base, threatening to kill him where he stood if he gave him any cheek. He later had Jared transferred to the Satellite Outpost for his disobedience. It is possible he only kept Jared around as long as he did because he needed someone to do the dirty work and knew Jared enjoyed it. He is quite intelligent because he realized that it was not a coincidence that the Militia attacked the same day the heads of the Saviors were gathered for a meeting and that there must be a traitor that let the information pass. He was also able to deduce that the Militia is going after the outposts, because a scheduled delivery from his outpost had not yet made it to the Sanctuary and he knew that his deliveries are never late. While invading the Kingdom, Gavin expresses remorse and conflicted over taking complete control saying "God knows I didn't want to be the one to bring it" referring to the chaos he told the people they brought upon themselves. While threatening to turn the situation "into something traumatic" if Ezekiel doesn't turn himself over, Gavin admits that he doesn't want that to happen and is clearly telling the truth. He even implored them to when confronting Ezekiel, he again expresses regret and horror of Benjamin's death. He also tells Ezekiel that he swallows things like Benjamin's death as it keeps others from dying and Ezekiel should have done the same. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Gavin's life prior to or as the outbreak began, except that he worked as a construction foreman. Post-Apocalypse Washington, D.C. At some point in the apocalypse, Gavin somehow came into contact with a group named "the Saviors" which he subsequently joined upon where he was appointed as one of Negan's personal lieutenants. Gavin aided his group in terrorizing other survivors and communities around the area into subjugating to Negan's will, where their victims would be forced to give half their supplies in exchange for not being murdered. Over time, Gavin was appointed as the leader of his own outpost due to his loyalty and leadership capability. He became in charge of overseeing the collection of weekly tributes from a community known as "The Kingdom". Season 7 "The Well" Gavin and his men meet up with Ezekiel and the Kingdom soldiers in an abandoned parking lot for their weekly supplies where he becomes pleased to receive eight pig corpses to bring back to the Sanctuary. When Jared and Richard start fighting, Gavin helps defuse the situation after reminding his fellow Savior how good Ezekiel has been to them during the drops. Before leaving, Gavin reminds them that Richard will be the first killed if next week's food drop is too light. "New Best Friends" The following week, Gavin and his group of Saviors arrive at their pickup location for their supplies. While checking the truck, Gavin comments that the drop looks light, but Ezekiel tells him they have met their obligations and Gavin agrees. After Jared tries to attack Richard once again, Ezekiel bans Richard from attending future exchanges, but Gavin stops him and tells him to keep bringing Richard, and he will keep his word to kill him if he doesn't control his temper. "Bury Me Here" Gavin and his fellow Saviors are waiting for the Kingdommers to show up for their weekly supply drop. He is unimpressed that Ezekiel is late and dismisses his excuses when they finally arrive. Upon seeing there is one cantaloupe missing from the request list, Gavin requests the Kingdommers to hand over their weapons. They reluctantly obey and Gavin orders Jared to kill Richard as punishment like he previously stated. However, Jared shoots Benjamin in the leg instead. As Benjamin begins bleeding out, Gavin gives the Kindommers one more chance. The next day, Gavin and the Saviors return for the missing cantaloupe. After learning that Benjamin has died, Gavin becomes upset and furiously orders Jared to start walking back to their outpost without saying a word or doing anything to spark another issue, threatening to kill him if he did so, to which Jared complies. After his men receive the missing cantaloupe, Gavin witnesses Morgan attacking and strangling Richard, but allowing him to do so as he prevents the Kindgommers from intervening. Morgan then exposes Richard's plan and assures Gavin that the Kingdom will honor their relationship going forward. Gavin is pleased to hear this, and he and his men leave without any further trouble. Season 8 "Mercy" When Rick and the Militia arrive at the Sanctuary, Gavin emerges along with Negan and the other lieutenants to listen as Rick convinces them to surrender. Despite trying to tell Rick to calm himself to reach a more peaceful solution, Gavin is ignored. As the militia starts shooting in their direction, Gavin and his companions quickly dove for cover and they retreat inside for refuge. The fence is then blown apart and a herd of walkers is led inside, surrounding the Sanctuary. "The Big Scary U" Having becoming trapped inside the Sanctuary, the lieutenants have a debate about what to do about their current predicament. Gavin suggests that there must be a traitor among them, because it can't be a coincidence that the Militia attacked when the outposts heads are gathered. He also deduces that the outposts are being hit, because a delivery from his place had not yet arrived and he insists that deliveries from his outpost are not late. The meeting is interrupted by Laura who informs them the workers are coming up the stairs to express their demands. As the lieutenants deal with the workers on the hall, one worker pulls out a gun to shoot Simon, but Regina shoots him. They then hear whistling and everyone kneels as Negan arrives to the relief of mostly everyone. Gavin is later present as Laura, Arat and Gary inform them that a Savior took weapons from the armory and armed the workers. "How It's Gotta Be" When Eugene's plans successfully divert the herd away from the Sanctuary, Gavin and a team head to the Kingdom to enchant vengeance on Ezekiel. That night, they arrive at the community after setting off explosions and sending everyone into a panic. After everyone is rounded up, Gavin demands that they bring forth Ezekiel while informing the residents that their community is going to be the new settlement for the Saviors. Seeing that no one will reveal Ezekiel's location, Gavin unwillingly begins to blurt out numerous threats to scare the people, though that fails as well. As he stands atop the back of a truck, ranting on about how he's going to turn the situation into something traumatic if Ezekiel isn't brought before him, Ezekiel sets off explosions as a distraction and rams a school bus into the truck Gavin is standing on top of, knocking him off. After helping his people escape, Ezekiel willingly locked himself inside the Kingdom and allows himself to be captured. Gavin tells him that he didn't want this to happen and that he actually liked him, nearly apologizing and feeling great remorse for Benjamin's death. He then orders his men to take Ezekiel hostage and break his arms if he tries anything. "Honor" While guarding Ezekiel, Gavin assures him that Negan is going to kill him despite how much he liked him before. Ezekiel urges Gavin to join Rick's side before it's too late for him. However, Gavin ignores his pleas and orders a Savior to get a pillow on their truck so Ezekiel could enjoy a last comfortable trip. After no receiving an answer from his men over the radio, Gavin discovers they are under attack and retreats with Ezekiel and the remaining Saviors inside the auditorium. As Ezekiel keeps insisting Gavin to change sides, Gavin punches him in the face. Suddenly, Carol and Morgan start shooting at the Saviors from the stage. After killing all the Saviors, Gavin is shot in the leg and manages to escape as Morgan chases after him. While hiding in a shed, Morgan finds him and shoves him to the ground as Gavin begs for his life. He tells Morgan that killing him won't bring Benjamin back. Despite Ezekiel and Carol urging Morgan to spare Gavin's life unsuccessfully, Henry suddenly pierces Gavin's throat with his staff from behind, to everyone's surprise. "Do Not Send Us Astray" As Morgan keeps guard outside of Hilltop, he hallucinates seeing Gavin with blood coming from the wound that killed him. He angrily taunts Morgan, saying he was the one who was supposed to kill him. Morgan then attempts to attack his hallucination, but he vanishes. During the Saviors' attack on Hilltop that night, Gavin taunts Morgan once again. Death ;Killed By *Morgan Jones (Indirectly Caused) *Henry (Alive) While Ezekiel tries to convince Morgan, who is currently driven by rage seeing Gavin's little to no care for Benjamin's death, not to kill him, Henry comes up from behind and stabs Gavin through the nape. *Carol Peletier (Before Reanimation) Later, Carol stabs him in the head to prevent reanimation. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Gavin has killed: *Benjamin (Indirectly Caused) *Richard (Caused) *1 unnamed Sanctuary worker (Caused) *Numerous counts of zombies and possibly unnamed people Relationships Although they have not interacted much, Gavin and Negan seem to have a steady relationship. It is clear that Gavin is loyal to Negan by his attempt to deduce that there is a traitor in the Savior ranks. Gavin also kneels without hesitation when Negan returns to the Sanctuary. Despite this, it is implied that Gavin's loyalty is mostly out of fear, as he mentions the "penalty of the bat", referring to Lucille, and truly believes that there is no sense in going against Negan, due to the sheer number of his forces and resources. In the face of death, Gavin affirmed his loyalty to Negan by defiantly telling Morgan that they can't beat him, and they should try to return to how things were. Negan's reaction to Gavin's death is yet to seen. Jared Gavin and Jared have a very poor relationship. Gavin is displeased with Jared's bullying of King Ezekiel's men, calling him an idiot and on multiple occasions asking him to stop. Gavin is furious when Jared kills Benjamin and banishes him to the Outpost, threatening to kill him if he answers back. Jared never learned of Gavin's death before ultimately suffering his own demise. Ezekiel Gavin and Ezekiel seem to have a steady relationship despite the Saviors subjugation of The Kingdom. Gavin comments that Ezekiel has been "good to us". Gavin also keeps his Saviors from attacking Ezekiel's people because of their deal unlike other Savior Lieutenants. He showed annoyance when Ezekiel arrived late to their exchange and when Ezekiel was light on the drop demanded the weapons from the Kingdom. Gavin seems unimpressed by Ezekiel's title of King which he claims is "shit". Their relationship deteriorated after war broke out, but, Gavin still says that he liked Ezekiel and that he was sorry for Benjamin's death. Ezekiel was shocked when Henry stabbed and killed Gavin. Richard Gavin and Richard although not having interacted seem to have a poor relationship as a result of Richard's disdain for the deal with the Saviors and his hostility towards the Saviors. Gavin remarks that Richard will be the first to die if the Kingdom is light on a drop. Gavin also doesn't intervene when Morgan kills Richard and has his men aim their guns at Ezekiel and the Kingdom soldiers so they wouldn't intervene, showing that he had little care for him. Morgan Jones Gavin and Morgan have a poor relationship made worse when Jared killed Benjamin. Gavin also appears scared of Morgan after he kills Richard and recoils when Morgan approaches him. Though later, once Gavin captures Ezekiel, Morgan overheard him apologizing to Ezekiel for Benjamin's death, saying that he liked the kid and did not want him to be killed, though this continued show of remorse did not lessen Morgan's hatred of Gavin. After Gavin takes Ezekiel hostage, Morgan and Carol Peletier set out to save him, which they do by killing all of Gavin's men, Gavin is shot in the leg and was horrified upon witnessing Morgan kill one of his men by pulling his intestines out of his bullet wound, he tries to escape and hide but Morgan eventually finds him. As Morgan prepares to kill Gavin, he is stabbed through the neck by Henry, Morgan is shocked by this. }} Appearances Trivia *Gavin is the first high ranked Savior to be killed during the war, as well as the first outpost leader to die and the first member of Negan's council to die. *Gavin's death holds similarities to Jody's in "Welcome to the Tombs". Both deaths were of a surrendering enemy character, both were killed by a child character and the death signified a darker turn for their killer. The only difference is that while Jody had done nothing to Carl, Gavin was partially responsible for the death of Benjamin, Henry's brother. *In a BMNY interview, Gavin's actor, Jayson Warner Smith, confirmed that Gavin's job before the apocalypse was being a construction foreman. Category:The Saviors Category:The Sanctuary Category:Antagonists Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Deceased Category:TV Series Category:Leaders